


Lace

by pfaerie



Series: Jack in Lingerie [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaerie/pseuds/pfaerie
Summary: Every muscle, every nerve, every fiber of his being is screaming to come undone. Everything burns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another thing @HeroFrequency enabled me to write when I should have been working on final papers.
> 
> It's absolutely not necessary to read [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514817) before this, but you totally can.

Sheer white stockings cover his legs and end in delicate laces cuffs around the middle of his thighs, fragile threads threatening to pop and put a run in his stockings if he bends his legs too fast. Silver clasps attach the lace cuffs to white, elastic straps of the matching garterbelt resting just below his navel, which accentuates the slimness of his waist. A trail of dark gold curls is exposed by the gap between the belt and the low-rise panties that Jack is currently fussing with.

He puffs out his chest and puts his hands on his hips-and oh, is that lace soft or what-in an effort to look more confident than he feels, but instead he looks like some kind of cheesy superhero who forwent the leotard. He tries canting his hips, but it’s awkward how his right hand just dangles. He turns around, so that he has to look over his shoulder to see himself in the mirror, but frowns when sees his ass, or more accurately, lack of ass.

“Fuck,” he curses, snapping the elastic band against his thigh. The lingerie is nice, surprisingly airy and soft and not scratchy like he anticipated. It would almost feel like he’s wearing nothing if it wasn’t for the fact that the panties were a size too small and have been riding up his ass all day. He’s never been good at sizing himself, even moreso since the SEP bulked him up a good thirty pounds of muscle and his “obnoxiously tight circulation-cutters,” as Gabriel so helpfully puts it, are probably the biggest indication that he shouldn’t be allowed to shop for himself.

The problem isn’t with the complicated underwear, but more with Jack himself. The flimsy material just seems to accentuate how scrawny he is from the chest down. The garter belt barely catches on his waist, which is just a hair smaller than his narrow hips. He doesn’t like how his legs look in the stockings either.

“You gonna keep makin’ eyes at your reflection or what?” Gabriel complains from his spot on the edge of the bed. Jack can see him in the mirror, dress uniform mostly unbuttoned, but still on. 

Having the mirror on the wall the bed is facing used to freak him out. He could see every shadow and light bounce off the walls, and sometimes when he or Gabriel would twitch, he’d swear it was an intruder. It wasn’t until he spent a night pressed against the headboard in Gabriel’s lap, watching the twist and flex of his back and the steady thrust of his hips, that he changed his mind.

“I told you not to look yet,” Jack scolds. He grabs his own discarded, white button-up off the chair and shrugs it on, feeling entirely too exposed.

Gabriel’s lips pucker into an exaggerated pout and his eyebrows knit together. “Aw, c’mon, Jackie. You look good.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” He hugs the thin material around himself when Gabriel stands up. He doesn’t take his dark eyes off Jack’s legs and hips, tongue sliding out to wet his lips. Jack’s heart pounds in his ears as he shifts from foot to foot.

“Yea, I had a whole line of ‘em this mornin’. Ana needed my opinion on a whole leather strap thing. Angela wanted to know what shade of pink matched her hair color.” He smirks. “Plus there was this one blond who kept teasin’ me all day. Kept squirming next to me and blushin’ up a storm.” He’s in Jack’s space, so close he can smell the cinnamon scented soap Gabriel uses, can almost taste it and the masculine, heady smell that is just  _ Gabriel. _

“The underwear kept riding up,” Jack says blunty. His mouth feels dry, but somehow there’s still something there to swallow. His hand seems to move of it’s own accord. Gabriel tears his gaze away from the lace lingerie when Jack splays the fingers of his right hand on the center of his wide chest. Warmth blossoms, ebbing and flowing with the steady rise and fall of Gabriel’s chest. He drags the pad of his thumb across the scar just on the edge of his right pec, easy to miss if you didn’t know it was there. 

Gabriel’s hand wraps around his own, twines his fingers in the gaps between Jack’s in a perfect fit. He lifts it and Jack holds his breath when he feels a puff of Gabriel’s breath against his hand, bites on his tongue when his lips touch the calloused skin. He presses a soft kiss to the palm of Jack’s hand, and then another to the shallow scar on his wrist, right on his pulse. His breath is hot, burns like a fire, but Jack doesn’t dare pull away.

The blue vein that spiders up his arm guides Gabriel’s kisses. Jack’s hand trembles. He knows Gabriel can feel it. He gives Jack’s hand a soft squeeze as he strokes his thumb in slow circles.

The air around him seems fragile, like if he moves then whatever Gabriel is doing will stop. The only sound in the room seems to be the pound of Jack’s heart and the rush of his blood. He wonders if Gabriel hears it too. Or maybe Gabriel is feeling just as tense? His face is soft, relaxed. His long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he trails kisses up and down Jack’s arm, lips soft and pliant as he presses them against every mole and freckle. Every move, every pressure is deliberate, never clumsy.

“Breathe,” Gabriel says softly when he reaches Jack’s neck. Both of their shirts are off, a pool of crumpled, white fabric gathered around their feet. It tickles when Gabriel buries his face in the crook of Jack’s shoulder and inhales deeply through his nose. They put their hands on each other, Jack’s ghosting over Gabriel’s ribs and Gabriel’s resting on Jack’s hips. His thumbs catch on the raised floral pattern as he moves them in slow, firm circles, mirroring the action he’d done on Jack’s hand. 

His voice is low and gravelly when he next speaks, barely above a whisper as he pulls away and drinks in the sight of Jack. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?”

_ It’s the underwear, _ Jack wants to say. The underwear is gorgeous and delicate and a whole slew of other nice sounding words that never had nor ever been used to describe Jack Morrison. He squirms a little under Gabriel’s gaze, swallows the thick lump forming in his throat. He feels exposed-somehow more exposed than he does when he’s completely naked.

He dodges the question, presses a close-mouthed kiss to Gabriel’s lips instead. His beard scratches against Jack’s chin, catching on the dusting of stubble on Jack as they work their mouths together. He slides the tip of his tongue against the crease of Gabriel’s lips, who opens up with zero hesitation. Jack’s mouth goes from bone dry to almost too wet as his mouth starts to water at just the taste of Gabriel. Stale coffee (offered after the two hour meeting this morning) mingles with the sweetness of sugar (the only thing that made the coffee drinkable). 

They kiss for a while, tongues twining together in slow circles until Gabriel starts to pull away. He trails kisses from the corner of Jack’s mouth, which is tingling and swollen and missing the pressure of Gabriel’s soft lips. He nips at the sensitive skin just under Jack’s ear. There’s a particularly hard bite where his shoulder meets his neck. It feels deep, like all the blood in his body is rushing to that spot so it becomes a delightfully purple bruise in a matter of minutes.

The pain ignites something in Jack’s belly and suddenly the soft kisses aren’t enough anymore. “Gabriel,” he chokes out. He barely recognizes his own voice. It’s rough and husky and dripping with need. The fuzz of Gabriel’s scalp scratches against his face when he noses at his scalp. Gabriel drags his tongue up the muscular column of Jack’s throat, but still doesn’t kiss him.

Jack’s hips jerk forward when Gabriel’s big hands slip into his underwear and squeeze. Jack grinds against Gabriel’s thigh, shuddering at the way the lace glides against the sensitive, velvety flesh of his cock. He feels the low groan that bubbles up from Gabriel’s chest more than he hears it.

There’s a pressure on his throat, and it takes Jack a moment to realize it’s Gabriel’s hand. He reluctantly pulls back, putting almost a foot of space between their mouths. Jack whines. The pad of Gabriel’s long index finger touches Jack’s lip, heel of his hand still against his throat. His tongue swipes against the finger involuntarily, but the way Gabriel’s eyes darken makes Jack more brave. He opens his mouth wide, makes a show of dipping his chin down to suck Gabriel’s finger in his mouth. He moans, swirls his tongue around the digit before releasing it with an obscene sounding  _ pop! _

An electric heat shoots through Jack like a lightning bolt, streaking through every one of his veins until his fingers and toes pleasantly buzz. Gabriel spins him around so that they’re back to chest.

“Fucking look at you,” he growls in a voice that Jack can’t help but obey. The blond in the mirror stares back at him as dark. Dark, rough hands glide across his chest, ribs, and stomach. The pink bruises that cover his neck and shoulder are already fading. A gasp that escapes draws Jack's attention to the pink, swollen mouth that's glistening with spit. The blue of his eyes are a thin halo around his blown out pupils.

_ Holy shit,  _ is that actually him?

One of Gabriel’s hands dips into the front Jack’s panties while the other goes back to Jack’s throat. His Adam’s apple bobs painfully against Gabriel’s palm. They make eye contact, blue meeting brown and Gabriel smirks at him. He drags his teeth against Jack’s neck and stops right at his ear, takes the lobe with a soft bite.

There’s so many sensations: hot puffs of breath that give Jack gooseflesh all the way down his back and arms; the wiry hair of Gabriel’s beard scratching at the soft skin behind and below his ear; the wet feeling of Gabriel’s tongue on the shell of his ear. 

“You see what I see?”

Jack looks at the blond in the mirror again, watches as he fucks against Gabriel’s palm. His head falls back a bit as Gabriel slides his hand up his throat. Fingers tease at Jack’s mouth and he sucking in two without a second thought. He runs his tongue over the rough callouses of Gabriel’s fingers, takes in the taste of him. 

He’s red all the way down to his chest and the muscles of his stomach clench and stretch as his hips move. The lace is stretched and straining over Gabriel’s hand as he palms him. 

He feels emboldened, seeing his body writhe in front of Gabriel. He reaches back, grabs Gabriel’s hips, and pulls forward as he jerks his hips back against Gabriel’s still-clothed cock. Gabriel’s eyes slide closed, and something close to a smirk pulls at Jack’s lips as he drags his teeth across the knuckles of Gabriel’s fingers.

With one hand, Gabriel pulls down Jack’s pantied. They fall and hang just above the silver clasps that attach the stockings to the garter belt. Already his cock is red and heavy, thickening as Gabriel wraps his hand around it. Jack watches in awe as Gabriel teases him, swiping his thumb against the tip. He flicks his wrist at squeezes Jack harder at the base and soon he’s just a panting mess. 

“Wanna fuck you like this,” Gabriel breathes. He pulls his fingers out of Jack’s mouth, slides them against Jack’s chin.

“Please.”

He watches Gabriel shift behind him, watches his arm shift lower and lower until those spit-slick fingers reach the cleft of his ass. His cock twitches in anticipation, and he can't help but grind backwards a little.

“So fuckin’ needy,” Gabriel comments. “Imagine how good you’ll look when you take my dick.” 

It’s a familiar and not at all unwelcome burn when Gabriel presses a spit-slicked finger into him, all the way past the second knuckle. His feet are kicked further apart, the lace underwear cutting into the meaty flesh of his thighs. Jack almost thinks they’ll tear, but can’t focus on it when he feels Gabriel mouth at one of the more purple marks on his neck.

“ _ Please _ ,” Jack says again, more insistently. His blood feels like it going to boil over, and it’s rushing in torrents to everywhere in his body, his fingers, his face, his cock. He’s so painfully hard and now Gabriel is teasing in another finger.

His jaw hangs slack and his face screws up in a mix of pleasure and pain. He’s dragging his hands all over the plains of his own body, scratching and squeezing where he knows he’s sensitive. He tweaks his own nipple, and he can’t tell if the moan is from himself of Gabriel. Before he knows it, own hand is going up to press against the bruises on his neck while the other slides down. And fuck, that lace. It’s so soft under his fingertips and he doesn’t want to stop touching it, but...his hand bumps Gabriel’s arm and something electric shoots through him.

His hand goes down further, pushes Gabriel’s away to wrap his own hand around his cock. Gabriel curls and scissors and thrusts and sinks his teeth into Jack’s shoulder again. It’s starting to feel like too much and not enough and...

And then Gabriel pulls his fingers out, just like that. Jack falls forward a little, squeeze the base of his cock to calm down as he whines. Still dazed, he turns around, about to ask Gabriel  _ what the fuck that was all about _ when Gabriel kisses him hard, pressed Jack back against the mirror until he’s pliant and not as frustrated.

“Just gotta…” He jerks his thumb in the direction of the end table and licks his lip. 

“Oh, right, yeah.” Jack shakes his head, tries to get a bit of composure back to appreciate the way Gabriel undoes his belt and step out of his slacks. Surprisingly, he actually wore boxers today, tight and black that hug the glorious globes of his ass. They stretch even more when he bends over and digs in the drawer.

He peeks over his shoulder, rolls his hips as he stands up and Jack wants to cry. Wants that powerful body thrusting against him  _ now. _ There’s a confident swagger in his walk, and his cock strains against the dark material. God, if he wasn’t so desperate to have it in his ass, he’d fall to his knees and suck Gabriel off right now. He’d probably get off on just taking him all the way to the root until he couldn’t breathe...

Jack hooks a finger in the band of Gabriel’s underwear as soon as he’s close enough, pulls him in, and crashes their mouths together. He dips his hand in further, wraps his hand around the thickness of Gabriel’s cock, shoves his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth when he gasps. Gabriel brings a hand up, winds it into the blond mess of Jack’s hair, and tugs, turns Jack’s head to kiss him more deeply. Jack swipes his thumb across the tip of Gabriel’s cock, teases the slit.

“Babe,” Gabriel breathes. He pinches the nape of Jack’s neck and Jack turns around, lets himself be shoved forward. He’s nose-to-nose with his reflection. The glass is cold when he touches it, squeaks as he tries to get a grip on the smooth surface.

From this angle he can see more of Gabriel, see those broad shoulders and bare chest looming over him. He licks his lips as he follows the lines of his muscles down to his slim waist and even further to his wide hips. He can't see his cock, but feels Gabriel thrust it along the crease of his ass, teasing him.

“Gabriel.” He means for it to be a command, but it comes out as a breathless plea. Gabriel drapes himself over Jack, and presses a soft kiss at the top of his spine, looking straight into Jack’s eyes as he does it.

“You're gonna see how pretty you look when I'm fuckin’ you stupid.” Every word is hot against Jack’s skin. The heat from his breath lingers, right between his shoulder blades, before dripping off like honey. 

“Fuck me,” Jack pants. He means it more as a curse, but god he wants to be fucked right fucking now. Gabriel pulls away to lube up his fingers and Jack lets out a frustrated groan. “Fuck me,  _ now _ .” 

_ That’s the plan,  _ Gabriel would say any other time. But not now. Gabriel’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Think you can take me now, sunshine?”

To be honest, Jack doesn’t care. “Yes,” he hisses. His cock aches when he watches Gabriel stroke himself and takes his own sweet time. 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” Gabriel says when he finally- _ finally! _ -lines his cock up with Jack’s hole. “Always wondered how you looked taking me from behind.”

Jack sucks his bottom lip into his mouth when Gabriel teases his hips forward. He’s nowhere near stretched enough, but the burn feels so good, reminds him how big and thick and impressive Gabriel is. His eyes flutter, but fuck he wants to see the look on Gabriel’s face when he takes him all the way to the hilt. He tries to spread his legs further, but the panties are stretched as far as they’ll go, restraining him.

Gabriel presses forward again, and Jack can’t help it. His eyes slide closed and he drops his head. It’s too much and not enough and he just wants Gabriel in him already.

Gabriel slides a hand up Jack’s spine and into his hair again. He pulls, forcing Jack’s head up. “Look at me, Jack.”

And Jack’s eyes fly open. Spots of white dot his vision and he knows Gabriel’s cock is only half in, at most, but it feels so fucking good. Gabriel is panting too. His face is screwed up, like it hurts to hold back and Jack can’t take it.

“Don’t stop.” He rolls his hips for emphasis, moans when Gabriel sinks in a little deeper. The look that crosses Gabriel’s face is something Jack has seen before. He first saw it back in the SEP, when he and Gabriel were rivals, loudly competing with each other, pushing each other past their limits. He saw it right before their first kiss. He’s seen it on strike missions. That’s Gabriel’s calculating look, the one he gets when he’s weighing his options, generally before going with “fuck it” and taking the leap.

There’s a ten second pause as Jack loosens up.

“Pl-” The -ease part of the word turns into a yelp as Gabriel’s hips snap forward, cock sinking into Jack until he’s completely buried to the root, perfectly timed for the moment Jack stopped being tense. Jack stares in wonder as Gabriel’s mouth falls open and he slumps forward, coming apart the the seams. He braces a hand on the mirror, right next to Jack’s.

Neither of them move, hell neither of them breathe as Jack stretches around the entirety of Gabriel’s cock. His heart’s stopped. His brain’s stopped. Time doesn’t even move anymore. There’s a dull ringing in his ears, and he tries to get it to stop until he realizes it’s not ringing, but Gabriel whispering unintelligible nonsense to him. It brings him back to now. He’s aching to be fucked. He  _ needs _ to be fucked.

Jack finally lets go of the breath he was holding, lungs burning. “Gabriel,” he begs. Gabriel only grunts in response. 

The first couple thrusts, Gabriel barely pulls out. Experimental. Letting Jack adjust. It feels good, but Jack thought he was being clear.  _ He doesn’t need to adjust, he needs to be fucked. _ He needs Gabriel to slam into him until he sees stars. He needs to drive Gabriel just as wild as Gabriel drives him. He needs to see the look on Gabriel’s face when he comes undone, needs to know it’s because of him.

And, fuck, the way Gabriel is looking at him, like Jack’s the only thing that matters, well. Jack can’t help the lopsided smile that curls his lips. He doesn’t trust himself not to come, not when Gabriel starts fucking him harder, faster. He pinches the base of his cock, rolls his hips in time with Gabriel’s.

Gabriel does this thing with his hips, where he twists them just as he thrusts, angling down and using those powerful thighs and gravity to make Jack scream. Sparks light up behind Jack’s eyes when Gabriel rams into his prostate, nerves alight as his shaft slides against it until he pulls back and does it again and again and again.

“Gabriel, harder, please,” is Jack’s mantra, the only three words in the entire fucking English language he can string together to form something close to a sentence, the only three words that seem to matter.  _ He wasn’t kidding about fucking me stupid… _ it’s a tiny consolation that Gabriel seems to be just as gone as Jack.

He’s on fire. Every muscle, every nerve, every fiber of his being is screaming to come undone. Everything burns. He can’t hold on longer. He barely releases his hold on his cock when an orgasm tears through Jack, pulses through him like the aftershocks of an explosion. 

Gabriel doesn’t let up, keeps ramming into the over-sensitive bundle of nerves until Jack is sobbing and his legs give out. He falls forward, face smacking into the mirror. His breath fogs up the glass, though he can't see it. The only thing Jack can feel is the cool glass and the tight grip of Gabriel’s fingers digging into his hips to hold him upright as he comes down. 

He whimpers when Gabriel pulls out, doesn’t want him to leave, but it’s enough to have that hot, white spunk drip out of him and down his thighs.

“That...was...amazing…” Each pause is filled with a kiss to his shoulder. Gabriel unhooks the garter belt for him, lets it fall before unclasping it from the stockings.

“Hmm…” Jack hums, turning just enough for a sloppy kiss to be pressed to his cheek. He turns a little more, still surprised at how flexible he gets when he can’t feel a single bone in his body. He can't get his mouth to work, but he loves the way Gabriel’s tongue slides across his teeth.

Gabriel’s hands slide up to his chest, pinching a nipple before Jack spins around clumsily in his arms. His back- _ and ass _ -twinges at the sudden movement, but the kiss is deepened and Gabriel’s hands are strong when they wrap around his waist

The few steps to the bed seem to take an eternity to take, but Jack Morrison would love every second of it if he could kiss Gabriel Reyes like this. They topple into bed together when Gabriel’s legs hit the mattress, and then they kiss more, slow and soft. Parting for air feels wrong, but they do it anyways. Jack can barely keep his eyes open.

Gabriel brings a hand to Jack’s face, strokes it softly before carding it through Jack’s blond bangs. “You’re so fucking pretty,” he says, voice thick with adoration.

“You said that already.”

_ “It’s true.” _ It’s the same voice Gabriel uses when he’s trying to win an argument with some pig-headed official or when Strike Commander Morrison plays it safe or when McCree mouths off. Matter-of-fact with no room to counter. 

Jack raises an eyebrow. He’s at a loss. He doesn’t know how to respond to that.  _ Poster Boy?  _ Sure.  _ Golden Boy? _ Okay. But  _ Pretty? _ No way. He’s awkward and unphotogenic and has a goofy smile and top-heavy…

“You’re pretty,” Gabriel repeats and flicks Jack’s forehead. “When you stop gettin’ all in your head about everything ‘n just relax.” Jack squints, but Gabriel kisses him again and he doesn’t have it in him to argue. They slide up the bed the rest of the way-well, Gabriel pulls a half-asleep, totally blissed-out Jack up the bed. The covers are clean and warm and Jack is manhandled into using Gabriel’s chest as a pillow. He takes a deep breath, presses his lips right above his nipple.

Jack’s just about to fall asleep when he finally registers something hard digging into his ribs. He shifts off Gabriel’s chest, which is rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm that indicates he’s already fast asleep himself, and feels around for the offending thing.

It’s just Gabriel’s phone. Jack slides his thumb across the screen-in the shape of a J-to unlock it because he wants to set an alarm. The phone automatically goes to Gabriel’s picture gallery, which wouldn’t be a big deal if the entire roll wasn’t pictures of Jack from behind, posing in his underwear. His face heats up and he shoots into a sitting position, every muscle in his body protesting.

“You were taking pictures?!” Jack screeches as he smacks Gabriel with his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags made this sound kinkier than it actually was, I'm sure.


End file.
